


Das Kölner Dreigestirn

by RozeAlin



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozeAlin/pseuds/RozeAlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он заставит Нико любить свою немецкую принадлежность. Хочет он этого или нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Kölner Dreigestirn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Das Kölner Dreigestirn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372692) by [kangeiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko). 



> Название: Das Kölner Dreigestirn  
> Переводчик: Великий конспиратор  
> Бета: к сожалению, нет.  
> Оригинал: Das Kölner Dreigestirn, автор kangeiko, разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Размер: драббл, кол-во слов в оригинале - 961  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Нико Росберг/Нико Хюлькенберг  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: повседневность  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Краткое содержание: Он заставит Нико любить свою немецкую принадлежность. Хочет он этого или нет.  
> Примечание: переведено на "Календарь Победы 2015 в "Фест по Формуле-1" на @diary.ru

Когда Нико был маленьким, родители взяли его в Кёльн на Рейне на конец Карнавала*. Тогда был февраль, и было достаточно холодно, поэтому мама, одев его в костюм, весь день носила на руках, чтобы его не тревожил снег. Нико не хотел надевать перчатки, поэтому грел пальцы, дуя на них, несмотря на протесты матери.

Ему не нравился Кёльн. Было холодно, шумно, и по какой-то непонятной причине мама решила разрисовать его лицо. Из-за этого он не смог попробовать сладости, которые ему были обещаны. Он был голоден, уставший, и его все бесило.

— Холодно, — пожаловался Нико, и отвернулся от прохожих, которые шли по улице.

— Ох, какой он милый! — сказала девочка в костюме одной из Диснеевских принцесс, и протянула руку. — Можно?

— Нет, — буркнул Нико, и отвернулся к плечу мамы.

— Он смущается, — сказала его мама и немного ослабила объятья. — Ну же, Николас, поздоровайся с Золушкой.

Повзрослев, ему начал нравиться этот город. Совсем немного, но все же - да, во многих аспектах нет лучше Дюссельдорфа, но надо признать, что в Кёльне умеют проводить вечеринки. И, если честно, Нико просто хотел показать ему родные места. Ведь, наверное, Росберг, будучи из Гессена**, не видел Рейн***.

— Не забудь перчатки, — напомнил он Росбергу, похлопав того по плечу. — Тебе не захочется ходить с отмерзшими пальцами.

— Да, мама, — Росберг закатил глаза. — Будто я не был в тех местах, где так же холодно, и без твоего чуткого наблюденья, я б ходил в одном нижнем белье.

Нико пожал плечами:

— Хей, я всего лишь напоминаю. Но если ты хочешь, чтоб я ушел и оставил тебя....

— Это Карнавал, не ДМЗ, — пробормотал Росбрег, но все же одел перчатки, шарф и шляпу. Потом, повернувшись к Нико, он развел руками, показывая, что уже одет.

Локон волос выбился из шляпы, закрывая глаз, и он неловко попытался убрать его, будучи в перчатках.

— Нормально?

— Сойдет, — решил Нико, проверяя одежду, которая, хоть и не соответствует моде, зато защищает от холода. — Ну что, готов?

Росберг тяжело вздохнул и неловко передернул плечами под несколькими слоями одежды.

— Если честно, то нет. Почему мы не можем остаться. Я уверен, что ты можешь показать мне некоторые истинно немецкие вещи, не выходя из дома. — Он приглашающе приподнял бровь, насколько это может так выглядеть при пуховой куртке, шляпе и трем слоям шарфа.

Нико закатил глаза и одел свою шляпу.

— Настоящий немец сейчас покажет тебе, как хорошо можно провести время на фестивале, который должен быть в твоем сердце.

— Я знаю Бал Роз****, — пробормотал Росберг. — И бывал на Finlandia Ski Race*****. У меня в голове для фестивалей места больше нет.

— Если ты был на Ski Race или Балу Роз, и тебя не таскали за собой родители, то я съем свою шляпу. И шарф. Серьезно, я начинаю думать, что ты из Франции. — Нико поморщился от такой мысли. Она была просто ужасной.

— Монако - не Франция. — сказал Росберг, и тон был таким, словно данный разговор уже имел место.

— Нет, это хуже. Бал Роз, Нико? Серьезно? Тебя не мучиили еще больше?

Чем больше Росберг говорил о своем опыте пребывания на фестивалях, тем больше Нико его жалел. В то время, когда маленького Нико, одетого в костюм Бемби, прохожие угощали сладостями, маленький Бритни в миниатюрном строгом костюме посещал Бал Роз. О Боже. Это было абсолютно неправильно.

Росберг вздохнул:

— Халк...

— Не жалуйся. Сейчас мы пойдем на фестиваль, будем пить пиво, есть бургеры и прекрасно проведем время.

"И еще, что вероятно, что при прогулке по снегу, когда ты перестанешь быть модником, я закидаю тебя снежками", - вдобавок подумал он, но решил не говорить эту часть плана.

Росберг недоверчиво на него взглянул:

— И почему мне кажется, что бургеры составляют главную часть твоего плана?

Нико улыбнулся:

— Конечно! А еще там будут сладости. Ну и ты сможешь выпить столько пива, сколько захочешь.

— В пиве содержится много калорий. — Его тон был таким несчастным, словно калории - это мышьяк.

Если честно, Нико уже достаточно часто слышал об этом. Он прижал Росберга к стене, опустил шарфы досточно для того, чтобы прижаться губами к его губам, и ощутить вкус яблочной ириски, что он ел сегодня утром.

— Не волнуйся, ты избавишься от них вечером. Но для начала... для начала мы пойдем гулять под снегом в таком смешном виде, будем есть много вкусной и вредной еды, пить столько пива, пока нам не станет плохо. Это важная традиция в важном религиозном празднике, и мне обидно и непонятно, почему ты еще на нем не побывал. А еще называешь себя немцем. — Нико отстранился и поправил шарф, отчего Росберг стал похож на раскрашенного Мишлена.

Он открыл дверь, и холодный зимний воздух обдал его насквозь, отчего у него сперло дыхание.

Халк обернулся к Росбергу и одарил его лучшей своей "делай-или-умри" улыбкой:

— А теперь, вперед!

— В следующем месяце я поведу тебя на Бал Роз. Посмотрим, что ты будешь делать. — пробормотал Росберг, но Нико видел улыбку на губах и искры веселья в его глазах.

Рука об руку, они выбежали на улицу и смеялись, словно малые дети.

_________  
* Кёльнский Карнавал - известный карнавал Германии, знаменующий проводы зимы, перед началом Великого Поста.  
** Гессен - земля в Германии, столица Висбаден.   
*** Рейн - составная часть земли Северный Рейн-Вестфалия, в прошлом северная часть Рейнской провинции, столица Дюссельдорф.   
**** Бал Розы (Ball-de-la-Ros) - ежегодное благотворительное мероприятие, проводимое в Монако при активном участии королевской семьи.  
***** Finlandia Ski Race - ежегодное спортивное мероприятие Финляндии, проводится в лыжном центре Лахти.


End file.
